


Jealous Guy

by Loor



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misunderstandings that lead to kisses eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Old transfer from Mibba.

"Hey, did you know The Academy Is... is back in town?" Ryan asked me while putting down his sidekick.

"Yeah, William messaged me last night. We're going out to dinner tomorrow night," I answered, only half interested.

"Oh, I see. Just thought I'd... Wait, did you just say you're going on a date with Bill? What about Brendon?" Ryan said, sounding confused.

"What about him?" I said, pretending to not to know what Ryan was talking about. "And it's not a date, we're just having dinner together."

"Well, I don't think you should. At least not just the two of you."

Ryan finally caught my full attention and I turned away from the episode of Gossip Girl I was watching to face him.

"Okay, one: you have now right what so ever to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. And two: why the hell shouldn't I have dinner with William?" I asked Ryan, feeling kind of annoyed by his reaction.

"Well, it's kind of obvious, no?" Ryan said, looking at me as if I was an oblivious idiot. Which apparently I was, since I had no idea what he was talking about.

"If this is about Brendon, then don't trouble yourself. We both know he's not interested in me. Not like that."

Okay, let me take a minute to explain you some things. My name is Breanna, Bree for my friends and I'm 20 years old. Ten months a year, I study journalism at Columbia College in Chicago. The other two months, I can be found wherever Panic at the Disco is touring or staying at that particular time.  
How do I know these guys? Simple. When I was younger, me and Jon Walker used to be neighbors. Although Jon's three years older, we have always been close friends. So when he started working as a technician for The Academy Is..., I would just tag along to as many shows as I could, just to hang out with him and the band. I had met the other three a couple of times at shows, but I really got to know them when Jon became their new bass player. We quickly became friends and the guys decided I should hang out with them during summer, seeing as we didn't get to spend much time together when I was in college.

Another thing you probably need to know is that I have a slight thing for Brendon... Okay, I admit it, I have a major crush on him! But hey, can you blame me? Just take a look at those gorgeous lips, those beautiful eyes and that perfect apple bottom. Add the fact that he's sweet, funny, sarcastic and smart and you'll understand why I'm head over feet about him. I just can't bring myself to tell him. I mean, I'm just your average girl, there's no reason to assume he would want to be more then friends. So I told Ryan and of course Jon and they told Spencer, but I'm not planning on telling Brendon even though the guys keep telling me I should. It's kind of funny, since I have become closer to Brendon then even to Jon, but still he is the one that doesn't know my biggest secret.

But that's enough about me I guess. Let's get on with our story. Right now, Panic was on a break from touring and we were all staying at Jon's house in Chicago. I was sitting in the living room with Ryan and I had just told him I was having dinner with William Beckett, lead singer of The Academy Is..., another good friend of mine. And Ryan seemed not to approve.

"It's not about Brendon, Bree. Well, not entirely. Cause you know how I think about him not being interested in you. And you know we think you should tell him how you feel. But that's besides the point I was trying to make. I was just trying to say that I don't want any hearts to be broken. Not Brendon's, not Bill's and especially not yours," Ryan rambled, making me more confused then I already was.

"Okay Ry, right I'm totally oblivious to what you're saying. We're just going out for dinner, how is that going to lead to any broken hearts?" I asked curiously.

To my suprise, Ryan laughed. "Yeah, apparently you are oblivious indeed. Like I said, you know I think Bren IS interested in you. So if you would go out with Bill, that would break his heart. Then there is the fact that Bill broke up with Christine and..." Ryan said, but got interrupted by me.

"Are you kidding me? Why did I not know that they broke up? Why didn't anybody tell me?" I asked, causing Ryan to smile again.

"We all thought you knew! Now I get why you're confused. But like I was saying, they broke up. And word goes that it was because he fell in love with another girl. Many names came up, but somehow your name was on top of the list since the rumor began. So if that is true, you going out with Bill would break his heart as well, since we both know you don't like him that way. And as for your heart... Well, I just don't want you to get hurt by all of this."

When Ryan finished his little speech, I just stared at him for a moment. Then I just started laughing. Laughing really hard. After a few minutes I looked back up to face Ryan, finding him to look a little shocked at my sudden outburst of laughter.

"Listen Ry, it's really sweet that you care about me. About all of us. But there aren't any hearts going to be broken. Not Brendon's, 'cause no matter what you say, I know that Bren isn't interested in me. Not William's, 'cause if he had fallen in love with me, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed by now. He would at least have told me that he broke up with Christine. And not mine either, because... well, because I'll be sure to take of myself," I said to him.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand to silence him. "I'm going to dinner with William tomorrow, whether you like it or not. I don't want to talk about it anymore," I said before turning back to watch the rest of Gossip Girl.

As I turned my back to him I heard Ryan sigh, but he didn't say anything. He knew as well as I did that he wasn't going to be able to talk me out of this.

The next day I was sitting in the living room waiting for William to pick me up. Of course, Ryan had told the other guys and all four of them were sitting with me. Not much was being said, but I'm pretty sure there was a lot they wanted to say to me. Instead we all pretended to watch tv, but in the corner of my eye, I noticed glares coming my way every now and then.

I saw Brendon opening his mouth to say something when the door bell rang. Before any of them could react, I jumped up and ran to the door to open it.

"Hey William!" I said while pulling him in a hug.

"Hey Bree!" he answered before kissing my cheek lightly. "You look beautiful, as always of course!"

Remembering Ryan's little speech, I blushed a little at his comment. "Thanks! You don't look that bad yourself!" I said to him smiling.

"Thanks," he said before looking at something behind me. "Oh guys, Sisky told me to tell you to call him. He wanted to go out clubbing or something."

I turned around to see four faces peak out the door of the living room. I laughed when all four of them blushed as if they were caught. They stepped into the hall and hugged me one by one.

"Have a nice night! And remember what I said!" Ryan said.

"If there is anything, just call and we'll be there," Jon added.

"Don't do anything I... No, scratch that, just keep it safe," Spencer whispered in my ear, causing me to blush fiercely.

"I hope you two have a good time. Have fun!" Brendon said. He was the only one that didn't seem to give any advice and yet he seemed a little more reluctant then the others to let me go when hugging me.

"You guys worry to much! Now go call Adam, I'll see you in the morning!" I smiled while pulling William out the door with me, before they could say anything else.

"What was that all about?" William asked curiously while we walked to his car.

"Nothing. They just seem to think that they have to give me a big brother speech every time I go out with a guy. Even if it's someone they know," I said while we got in the car, hoping he wouldn't notice I couldn't look him straight in the eye.

William looked at me for a moment but decided not to push the subject. He just started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The night passed quickly. I hadn't seen William in a while and I enjoyed spending some time with him again. We went to this fancy restaurant first and afterwards he took me to Starbucks, because we both happen to love that place.

We talked about anything and everything. He asked me about college, I asked him how tour had been. He asked me why I called him William when everybody else called him Bill. I explained that I don't like to be like everyone else. We were in the middle of discussing why Paris was a nicer city then New York when his phone rang.

Before he could pick up I snatched it out of his hand. "Hello, this is William Beckett's phone. William is not available at the moment, can I take a message?" I said while sticking out my tongue at William who was trying to reach for his phone over the table.

"Bree, is that you?" a slightly slurred voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What can I help you with, Sisky?" I laughed.

"Uhm.. I don't remember actually. Hold on a second."

I heard some voices at the other side of the phone and rolled my eyes at William, who gave me a curious look. I mouthed 'He's drunk!' to him when I heard Adam speak again. "I remembered. I was wondering if William is finally getting laid tonight? Believe me, he could use some!"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Bye Adam!" I said before closing the phone. I laughed as I gave the phone back to William.

"What did he want?" William asked while putting his phone away.

"Nothing really. He was just joking around, I think he has had a little to much alcohol," I said, still laughing.

"Great. He's staying at my place, so that means I'll get woken up in the middle of the night. Just great," William said a little frustrated.

"You can stay with me for the night," I said, surprising myself as well as William. "I mean, even with me and the guys there, there's still one bedroom left. I'm sure Jon doesn't mind you crashing there for tonight," I quickly added.

"Oh, right, like that.. Well, why not? It's not like Sisky is going to miss me when he gets home in an empty house," He answered.

"I think we should be getting home anyways. It's getting kind of late and I don't want the guys to get home before me," I said, drinking the last bit of my hot chocolate.

"Yeah, seeing how they reacted earlier, I think that might be a good idea," William grinned.

We both got up and walked to his car. We didn't speak much during the ride home. Although we didn't talk about Christine the entire night, I couldn't help but think about what Ryan said a day earlier. And William seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts as well.

There was a peaceful silence until we stopped in Jon's driveway. As I reached for the door handle, William reached for my arm. "Bree, wait a second."

I turned to look at him. He wasn't looking at me, but staring at his hand which was still on my arm. "I broke up with Christine two weeks ago," He almost whispered.

"I know," I simply answered.

He finally looked up into my eyes and I smiled at his surprise.

"Ryan told me yesterday when I said you called me."

"Has he told you anything else?" William asked, sounding pretty nervous.

"He talked about some rumors. That you broke up with her because you fell in love with some other girl. And that my name had popped up a few times when discussing who she could be," I told him.

I noticed that William's eyes shifted away from mine as I was talking. There was a silence for a moment and when he spoke up again, he was staring out the front window.

"They're not rumors," he confessed, his voice barely audible.

I just stared at William for a moment, not sure what to say. When I didn't react, he turned to me again. He stared right into my eyes and suddenly I realized he was getting closer to me. Surprisingly I found myself leaning in closer as well.

But just as our lips brushed against each other a clear image of Brendon shot through my head, causing me to turn away so William kissed my cheek.

As we both sat back in our seat, silence filled the car again. Only this time instead of peaceful it felt awkward.

"I'm sorry, William!" I mumbled when looking at him after a few minutes.

To my surprise he smiled at my apology. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm the one that should be sorry. I know and still I tried to kiss you. But hey, you can't blame a guy for dreaming, right?" William answered while looking at me.

"You know what? What are you talking about, William?" I asked totally confused.

"Brendon," William simply answered.

Hearing that name out of William's mouth caused me to blush scarlet red. Now it was my time to stare out of the window. "Is it that obvious I like him?" I asked while avoiding William's gaze.

William laughed out loud before answering. "The secret looks, the hugs, the time you guys spend together... Yes it's obvious! Pete and Ashlee, Victoria, Gabe, Sisky, Mike, me, ... Everybody knows! Bree, the only reason you two aren't dating yet is because you are both too stubborn to see that the other one is head over heels as well!"

Hearing that last sentence I couldn't help myself and snarled at William. "Everybody keeps telling me that. Well, clearly he isn't head over heels. Cause if it's really that obvious as you all say, I'm pretty sure he would have made a move by now. I mean, we're talking about Brendon here. He didn't exactly need much time to see if Audrey liked him," I said, referring to the story about how Brendon met Audrey, fell for her and locked lips with her one night because he wanted to see if she felt the same.

"That was different. They just met, he didn't know her for three years already! He had nothing to lose," William tried to talk some sense into me.

"I... I don't even know why we're talking about this. I don't want to talk about it okay? I'll take care of myself." I got into defense mode, not knowing what else to say.

William opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he saw my face. Like Ryan a day earlier, he realized I wasn't going to let him win this discussion.

We both got out of the car and walked into the house. I showed William his room and got to my own.

I got undressed and slipped under the covers. In my head I kept replaying the conversation I had with William. Was he right? Was Brendon in love with me? When I finally fell asleep I had convinced myself that it was bull shit and that all of them were seeing things that weren't there.

The next morning I woke up from the sound of my door opening and a voice calling me at the same time.

"Bree, it's time to wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the door to see Brendon standing there with a tray with breakfast in his hands. I smelled pancakes and smiled at him. For some reason I heard Jon, Ryan, Spencer and William yell 'I told you so!' in the back of my mind. Then I noticed his face. The look of pure shock took me by surprise.

"Bren, what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I... Nevermind. Forget I ever came in. I'm sorry to disturb you," he said with a furious blush before turning around and closing the door again.

I just stared at the closed door for a moment, not getting what was going on.

"Well, that didn't exactly go according to plan," a voice beside me said.

My eyes shot to my side and I looked at William laying next to me, wearing nothing more then a pair of boxers.

"William?! What the hell? What are you doing here?" I yelled at him while trying to cover myself up. As always, I wore nothing but a pair of panties in bed. A sight that I didn't exactly want William to see.

"I uhm... I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking about how you were too stubborn to see that Brendon likes you. So I decided to sneak into your bed early this morning, hoping that one of the guys would come and wake you up. If they would find us here, word would go around. I counted on Brendon being jealous so you would finally see that he likes you, not on him finding us here," William explained.

"Well I never heard a plan with so many flaws. What were you thinking William? Now get out of here!" I was still yelling.

"I'm sorry Bree!" William pleaded, not moving.

"I don't care! Right now I just don't want to see you, let alone talk to you! Just get out of the room!"

William looked at me for a second before getting up. Without saying anything he grabbed his clothes that he apparently had scattered one the floor and walked out of the room. I watched him close the door and let my head fall back onto my pillow. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

After a while I decided to get up. There was no use in staying in bed. I grabbed a black and white polka dotted dress and some flipflops and got into the bathroom.

When I walked into the kitchen Ryan, Spencer, Jon and William were sitting around the table. William looked up as I walked in, but quickly looked back at his bowl of cereal when he noticed my glare. I ignored him and gave the other three a peck on the cheek. Nobody said anything when I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and poured some milk on it. When I sat down at the table I noticed the guys exchanging looks. When they caught me looking at them, they stopped and went back to eating.

After a few minutes of silence, Jon finally spoke up. "So, do I dare to ask why Brendon came running down the stairs, dumped your breakfast – which he spent an hour and half on I might add – in the trash, tray and all, grumbled something about how life sucks and left the house?" He asked, looking at me with a worried look.

I just gave William a death glare and yelled, "Why don't you ask him?" before storming out of the kitchen.

A couple of hours later I found myself laying on a couch in the living room. I kept replaying that morning's event in my head. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. Not only did I lose probably all chances with Brendon, I also got into a fight with one of my best friends.

'I should have listened to Ryan. He was right about the broken hearts after all. God, William, why did you need to mess with things?' I thought to myself when I heard the front door open. I looked up to see Brendon standing in the doorway. He looked at me for a moment, as if he was hesitating to say something. Then he walked on and I felt tears well up again.

Why couldn't we go back to the day before, when I could still talk to Brendon about anything and everything? Well, except for the fact that I had a major crush on him.

I layed on the couch a while watching Gossip Girl and feeling sorry for myself. Then I realized things shouldn't end this way. I needed to talk to William. And more important I needed to talk to Brendon.

I got up from the couch and walked upstairs to Brendon's room. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. When I got none I knocked again. I still got no answer so I walked downstairs again. I bumped into Spencer in the hall.

"Hey Spence. Have you seen Brendon?" I asked him.

"Last time I checked he was sitting in the back yard," Spencer answered.

"Okay, thanks!" I said before making my way to the back yard.

I stopped when I walked onto the back porch. No matter how miserable I was feeling, seeing Brendon sitting there in the most distant corner of the yard made me smile. He was scribbling something in a notebook. He was listening to his iPod, mouthing along the words and tapping to the beat with his foot. I noticed he was wearing his glasses, which made him look dorky and incredibly sexy at the same time. Seeing him sitting there like that made me fall in love with him even more.

I looked at him for a minute and then walked towards him. I sat down besides him and said nothing for a moment. When he noticed me sitting next to him he pulled out on earphone.

"What do you want?" he asked sounding annoyed, although his face told me he wasn't really.

"I want to talk to you... About us," I said.

"About us? Why? Shouldn't you be cuddling with William?" Brendon spat at me.

Hearing the tone of his voice strangely made me feel a little better instead of worse. '... Brendon being jealous...' I heard William repeat in the back of my head.

"I didn't sleep with William," I whispered, looking at him from aside to see his reaction.

"I saw you two together. You were both naked. I'm not stupid. And besides, why are you even telling me this? It's not like you need my permission to have sex," he said. His voice sounded as if he didn't care but his face told me otherwise. He wasn't looking at me, but the way he looked at his notebook told me he did care. Brendon was never the best lair.

"Sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean we did have sex. And besides, he wasn't there the entire night. He apparently sneaked in in the early morning. He wanted to prove that the guy I li.. The guy I love loved me back. His plan just didn't work as he expected to," I tried to explain.

I noticed he stopped scribbling for a moment. He didn't say anything and seemed to think of a reaction.

"I don't get it. How was you waking up next to him gonna prove that that guy loved you back?"

"Well, he thought that the guy would get jealous when word got out we slept together. But instead he was the one walking in on us and instead of getting mad or something he just blushed, mumbled a quick sorry and ran back out of the room."

Again I looked at him to see his reaction. For the first time since I sat down, Brendon looked at me. He just stared at me for a second before that beautiful smile appeared on his face. He crashed his lips down on mine and pushed me back on the ground so he was laying on top of me. His kiss sent a pleasant shiver down my spine and I felt fireworks go off in my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. When we broke the kiss, we were both smiling like crazy.

"But if you didn't sleep together, then why were you both naked?" Brendon asked, trying to sound curious, but looking like he really didn't care any more. Like I said, not the best lair.

"I was wearing panties and William boxers! William probably thought it would look more real that way. And me... Well, you're not the only one who sleeps in bedsheets." I smiled at him.

"Well.. I don't have a problem with that!" Brendon said seductively, before pulling me in for another kiss.

Soon we heard wolf whistles, awws and a 'finally!' coming from the back porch. We broke our kiss and sat back up blushing slightly. We looked at each other, matching smiles spread across our faces.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to go out for dinner," Ryan asked, trying to sound innocent, as if they had not been watching the entire time.

I looked back at Brendon and he said, "Sure, why not."

We both got up and walked back to the house. When we stepped onto the porch I looked at William. He looked at back at me but didn't say a word. The rest of the guys were silent as well, curious if I was going to say anything.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning," I said with a little smile on my face.

"It's okay. I would have reacted the same way. I'm the one that should be sorry... Again." William smiled at me.

"Yeah, but we forgive you. Just... Next time you come up with a masterplan, think hard and long before you act. Or even better, don't act at all." Brendon grinned while putting his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

We all laughed and walked into the house to grabs our coats so we could go grab some dinner. As we closed the door and walked to the cars, Brendon laced his fingers with mine. We looked at each other and I just smiled at him before he quickly placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. Perfection.


End file.
